Frozen Flames
by SlapAdam91
Summary: Full summary inside!this is diffrent...maybe...mostlikely not but oh well...I try But Inu has to find Kag and earn her trust and then take her to Naraku, simple right? Wrong, what's Inu to do when things take a turn for the worst or the best in this case?
1. Default Chapter

_Frozen Flames_

I have no clue for the summary and I think and hope every one likes this. So here it goes!

Summary: Kagome is wanted for manslaughter, Car stealing, drug abuse, and robery. She's in one of the biggest and most ruthless gang in the underground's system, Gang Kurai Ryu. when a boy, grabbed from the street has to find, and gain the girl's trust an dthen hand her over to you know who. whats Inu to do when some things take a turn for the worst, or the best in this case? Whats poor Inuyasha to do when he has to bring her in?

I think it'll work something like that...maybe, we will have see... OKAY! I'm sad. this person keeps emailing me because I spell wench wrong, so, just let you know, I type VERY fast and normally don't re-check but I should... and I spell it wrong cuz I type fast! Now every one have a happy and fun filled day at Mr. Jackson's Neverland tour! Remember to keep Mr. Jackson's hands off of you at all times little boys!

HAHAA! I don't like child molesters so F-U Mr. Jackson! No more touching little boys for you! Should never have gotten blamed in the first place, but we know, you didn't have a child hood...TELL US A BETTER EXCUSE!

Okay I'm attempting a new story! WHOOT and a cheer for Chichiri-Chan!

Chapter one: the underground

The news lady pulled up a piece of paper a man hade just handed her.

_" And a warrning to everyone in the Tokyo area! The woman from the Gang Kurai Ryu, wanted for multipul murder, robery, and drug use! She has just excaped from her prison! If you see her, stay as far away from her as you can and call the athoritys ASAP! And now to the six-o-clock news-" _The T.V. turned off an a black haired man turnd and looked at a young man who had silver hair.

"She's your target Half breed,I want you get involved with her and then when she trusts you, bring her to me. I'll do the rest." His voice was cold and held a flicker of joy, he loved the thouhgt of death.

" What ever. How much do I get paid?" He spun around in the spinny chair.((Fun!))

"Depends on how good of a job you do. I would guess around 2,000,000 yen plus." He eyed the younger boy with his red and blue eyes.

"You got your self a partner in the undreground." The silver haired boy shook the black haired mans hand.

"Now Inuyasha, I will pay you half now and half when you finish the job." He handed Inuyasha 1,000,000 yen and smiled a evil smile.

"Pleasure doing work with you Naraku, I will contact you when I have gotten close to," He looked at the paper and picture in his hand, "Ms. Kagome Higurashi."

"No the pleasure is all mine." Naraku watched the boy leave his dark office and laughed a sinister laugh.

Inuyasha Adunai, he had acess to the many gangs in the undergroud world. He had no money and had nothing to lose, other than the fact that the money he gave him was Stolen, and that the girl was most likely to kill him in his sleep. but not that he cared, he was going to get rid of Kagome Higurashi for once and for all, she had stolen money, drugs, cars, you name it, she stole it from him and he was finaly getting her back in the ultamate revenge, death and the lose of every thing. Naraku smiled at his scheming.

((Back with Inuyasha))

The half demon trudged along the grimmy streets of his old turff, that is, when his gang was still alive and or cared.

Miroku was the only one who still helped him with the stuff he did. And he really hoped he would help him in his newest job. If Miroku didn't, he might as well kiss his ass good-bye. Every one knew Kagome was deadly and dangerous.

He slamed his fist on his partners door. When no one answered and went to the next place Miroku would be, The strip club.

In no time he was there, and walked over where his perverted friend was.

"Inuyasha! Come to relax?" Miroku smirked at his best friend.

" No, I need your help for a job." He waved his hand for the stripper to leave.

"What knid of job?" Miroku took the papers Inuyasha handed him.

"Dude, isn't this a little too much? I mean, it is the legenedary Bara! Dude she'll kill you in your sleep!" Miroku looked over the papers seriously, flipping through several pages.

"Yeah but look at this, it'll change your twisted little mind pretty damn fast." Inuyasha pulled out he wad of cash and waved it in Miroku's face.

" How much?"

" A 1,000,000 yen now and another 1,000,000 yen later."

Two girls looked over at the two hotties sitting and talking to the other.

"Yura, I see fresh meat." The long, black haired girl pointed to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Nice choice Kikyo, I wan't the black haired one." Yura licked her lips.

"And I shall have Inuyasha." Kikyo said under her breath.

Yura walked over to Miroku and sat on his lap and started to pop to a beat in her head. Kikyo did the same but to Inuyasha.

"Is this gunna cost me cuz I'm broke!" Miroku Groped Yura.

"Oh me oh my! No! My pleasure!" She keept dancing and poping for him.

" I don't need this!" Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off of him, not know it was her.

"But Inu-babe! Don't you want me?" She wispered suductivly in his ear and ran her fingers over chest.

"Kikyo! Your a prostitute now? arn't you supposed to be on some cornner?" Inuyasha glared at Kikyo.

"Oh! Thats how your gunna be?"

"I guess so! But now your at a strip club! It's just too fitting!" He laughed lightly.

"You were always one to kid' Inu-babe."

"Yeah, I was, not any more. I'm for real now. Get off of me you skanky whore!" Inuyasha pushed kikyo away and pulled Miroku with him.

"See you later Inu-babe!" Kikyo called after him.

"I won't be comming by your cornner! So No, I don't think so!" He left out the door and let Miroku go.

"so are you in?" Inuyasha shuved his hands into his pockets.

"I guess. I ain't go nothin' better to do so why not go get murdered with my best friend!" Miroku chuckled lightly.

"Okay, I'll give you half of my profits." Inuyasha glanced ot Miroku.

"Great, so, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow, around noon, We'll go to the underground. I'll pick you up around then." And Inuyasha Left without another word and Miroku went back to his apartment.

((Some time around 8-9AM at Inuyasha's house)))

The inu-hanyou stirred from his sleep and peered at his clock, it was...He didn't care all he knew that it WAY to early to be getting up! But his job floated to his mind and he grummbled about something like 'snowballs chance in hell I'm getting out of this alive,' and stripped and took a quick shower.

((A/N NO DROOLING LADIES!))

When he came out of the bathroom, clad in nothing but a white towel that was wet and clung lighty in all the right places.((HEHEHE!)) Some small beads of water ran down his chest and washboard abs, making a prety steamy image for anyone to see.

((NOT PART OF THE STORY!))(( Inuyasha looks at random people staring at him..."WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LIVING ROOM! OUT NOW!)) ((Just a joke))

After he came out out of his room, wearing a white tee-shirt that was 3/4 buttoned, showing some of his lean chest. He also had on a zip up black hoodie that was un zipped, the Element's logo on the front with the words, 'wind, water, fire, earth,' and some baggy denim jeans with a three studded belt holding them up.

He packed only what he needed. 3 Tee shirts, 2 black 1 white, 3 pairs of denim jeans, 1 semi-tight, the other two baggy, his hand gun with 20 rounds,((never be too sure)), His 6 inch switch blade((sweet ass blade)), and a hat. He grabed his car keys for his Hummer.((wonder why he ain't got no money)) And left to get Miroku.

Mieoku was sitting on a bench, his head phones on to SlipKnot.((Holla to all SlipKnot fans)) Miroku saw him pull up and grabed his duffle bag at his side, and got into the passenger seat.

" Hey Dude, haven't seen you in a while." Miroku said sarcasticly.

"Oh Yeah, a LONG time. Did you bring your 22?"

"I'm not stupid, of course." Miroku waves the titanum hand gun in his face.

"Great then, lets go. Did you eat?"

"Nope, I'm on a diet. I'll wait til later." Miroku waved his hand in front of his face.

"Great, now lets go get our asses kicked by some chick."

"Sounds like a plan." Inuyasha and Miroku slamed their fists together and then Inuyasha took off at break-neck speeds.

123123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC

I cut yall short, didn't know what to do...

i don't know...the next chapters will get better...I hope.

R+R please!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Click

The

Purple

button

and

every

one

will

be

peachy!

-SlapAdam91 over and out!


	2. Chapter 2

Gothic and punk are two diffrent things

chapter two: Unperfection in a socity of perfection

I don't have the slightest idea what the Chapter title means...has a point...I think. My, my, my, what do we have here? It's a...INUYASHA PLUSHI! I love my Inuyasha plushi! He's my friend!

There may be a song in this chapter, depends on if I feel like it...nope I don't!

I think I thanked you people already...

Inu-Kag-inlove-Thank you! I know it suks! the damn preps have to burn! If you want some help at your school, my friends and I have a prep extermanation group!

AKsnowcommie-Yes I'm a stupid bitch, shit head and my grammer and spelling sucks...thank you for telling me something I already know! your flame was short, stupid and pointless, thank you for wasting my time on a piece of shit that doesn't even have strories written telling other people their stories are shit...I wonder why you don't write fanfictions...maybe because your stries are shit as well! Yes? then shut the fuck up!

Okay, now I'm better. Inuyasha1991, I hope our hand gets better!

note to you all. in the last chapter Inuyasha says see you at lunch...i men't math...hehe

I'm just gunna start typing the story now. Bai Bai!

Chapter 2: ((written as above))

Inuyasha went into the boys locker room and opened his locker. He grabed what he needed, the gay ass uniform of course. It was a green color that totaly clashed with his eyes. And the shorts were WAY to short for a guy! So usually, Inuyasha had his shorts XL and still pulled them down so his knees didn't show as much as they should.

The Inu-hanyou stripped down to his Boxers and tossed on the ugly shirt and black shorts, which he pulled down to the point where his ass stuck out some what, not that he cared, he had nothing to hide, no tail like his older brother.((Is it a tail or like his scruff? only Rumiko will know..))

**((Back at Kagome, Sango and Miroku's class, Art...!))**

Kagome hummed a linkin Park song that she had heard late last night. Sango and Miroku sat with her at the table closest to the back and by a window.

Mrs. Genritch, was a over sensitive, WAY to happy, over doing it ALL the time, and WAY to serious to be teaching a bunch of seniors in art! She was a scary lady...

"Kagome! Can you tell me what I just said?" She hollered at the day dreaming girl in black.

" Maybe, do I get a Kagome snack?" She said, not really caring.

"No, but, I will give you some detention! OUT NOW!" Mrs. Genritch yelled way to loud.

"Now, now, thats now your inside voice!" Kagome remarked, smirking at the angry teacher.

"TWO DAYS HIGURASHI! OUT NOW!" Mrs. Genritch yelled, shuving a laughing Kagome into the hall.((Is that how you spell shuving?))

"Any one want to join miss Higurashi?" She looked around the room, and one hand raised.

" Out then Mr. Baiorin!" The boy, who ovously was a goth, walked out behind Kagome.

Kagome hated him, that damn stalker! He didn't leave her alone! She cussed when he put his hand on her waist.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Kagome pushed away from him.

" Oh, come on Kags! You know you want me. Not that dirty blooded piece of kuso!" The multipul chains on his black jeans made a _'clinking'_ noise.

"Hojo! I said leave me the fuck alone! Inuyasha is way better than you!" She slapped Hojo.

"Not going to play nice are we? That doesn't bother me one bit. I like it rough." He said, pinnig Kagome to the wall.

"Get the fuck off of me you fucking poser!" Kagome, always being told she had a hard head, did the first thing that came to mind which was to head-butt him.

Hojo cussed loudly, covering his now broken nose.

" You broke my noes bitch!" He swung at her, nailing her jaw, and cracking his fist on the inpact.

By now every one was watching Kagome and Hojo slap each other around, and when Sango and Miroku got to the front of the crowd, they were beating the living shit out of each other.

"Miroku, get Inuyasha, Hojo went too far this time!" She yelled back at Miroku, who was already running down the hall. They had to do something before Kagome killed someone. Namely Hojo.((Not that anyone cares, If you do, don't read the rest of this story, you WILL be mortified!))

"You Shitaru! I'm gunna kill you!" Kagome yelled, slaming a round house kick into Hojo's side, Slaming the breath he had out off him.

Hojo hit the floor, and Kagome was on him, squeezing every breath out of him she could. Sango pulled Kagome off of Hojo, she normally would let her beat some one up, but this was different, she would kill Hojo.(( nobody cares remember!))

" Kag-chan, calm down, It'll be okay, just breath." Kagome fought to get out of Sango's grasp.

"LET ME GO! HE CALLED INUYASHA DIRTTY BLOODED SHIT! Kagome fought to get out of Sango's grasp till finally she let Kagome go.

She didn't get far. She was pulled up into strong arms that held her bridle style to a chest. Hojo, sat bleeding agains't the wall, Coughing violently.

"Inuyasha, let me go, he called you it, I hate it when they call you that name." Kagome beat on the hanyou's chest, but he didn't let her go.

"We'll deal with "it" later. It'll work out. Come on, it's time for our next class."He pulled her closer to his body and carried her down the hall, Miroku and Sango close behind. Speaking of behind, Miroku croped a feel, only to be slaped for his groping spree.

"Hentai!" She hissed at the letcher.

"All but worth the pain my dear Sango." Miroku rubbed his hand print adorened cheek.

"Inuyasha, Kagome WILL be mine, count on it. Count on it kitanai ketsuki!" Hojo yelled, finally standing up.

Inuyasha growled at the words, _Kitanai Ketsuki,_ he hated it. But he didn't care, he was used to it by now. Sighing, he nuzzled the top of Kagome's head, taking in her intoxicating sent. It drove him wild, almost over the edge at times.

He set Kagome down, and the punks walked into class, only 2 minutes late, a record for Inuyasha, he was always at least 4-5 minutes late.

"Taishou, Higurashi, Taijiya, Kazanna! Late as always? Whats the excuse this time?" Mr. Takado yelled at the four.

"It was a fight, ya know, we have defend the others honnor when some one talks shit about us. Ya know, that kind of deal." Inuyasha smiled bluntly at the teacher.

" Mind your language!"

"Some one was talking _crap_ about us." Inuyasha tapped his desk.

"Better. Now who was talking about you this time?"

"Hojo, calling me the usual, ya know, same-ol same-ol."

"And where is Hojo?"

"He might be in the nurse's office, maybe the hospital with that broken nose." Inuyasha mummbled out the rest in a slur of sounds.

"Oh dear! well, I guess we will start class. Does any one know what A box with a length of 3 inches, a width of 6 and a depth of 5 inches is cubed? Yes miss Kami?" The teacher called on a girl that was in Kikyo's little clic'.((this Kami means hair, not god. it was in a jap. book))

Yura, she was very pretty, but she was in Kikyo's clic' so she was a little whore. She had this creepy hair fettish, which was, well creepy! Yura smiled and answered the qusetion.

" Is it 90 cubed?" she smiled a fake smile.((forgive me if the answer's wrong!))

"Hai! very good miss Kami!" The teacher wrote the math problem on the board.

The next 40 minutes went by in a slur of words and papers handed out.

When the four of them walked out of class, chatter eruped from the group.

"SO what are we gunna do about Hojo?" Sango opened the front doors of the school to get some fresh air, every one following suit.((is that the right suit?))

"I donno, beat him bloody? Wait Kagome already kicked the shit out of him.." Inuyasha lit a cigarett. ((I have no idea how it's spel it))

"Well...Hey! You said you'ed quit!" Kagome hissed.

"I'm stressed. Bite me." He blew smoke out his noes.((Like puff the magic dragon!))

"Okay, well i don't know, Sesshy could blow his head off." Miroku looked off into space.

"Yeah, but Sesshy hates my guts so if he got caught, he would say we did it.

"Shit...I don't know, we could hang him by meat-hooks till he, just goes away." Kagome snatched Inuyasha's lighter and cigaretts, and lit one, making smoke come out of her mouth.

"I didn't know you smoked?" Inuyasha snatched his lighter and cigaretts back.

"Stressed. Bite me." Kagome growled back at him.

"God, wern't you two frenching this morning? And give me one." Sango snatched Inuyasha's Cigaretts and lighter.

"WELLLL! Does any one else want one!" Inuyasha yelled handing Miroku a cigarett.

" Nope, I just got back from rehab, no more drugs for me!" Miroku waved his hands in front of him.

"Whatever." Inuyasha stuffed his cigarett and lighter into his pocket.

Kikyo walked over to the mini-gang, her lackeys on her heels.

"Inu-babe! How are you?" Kikyo said way too happy.

"Who? Why would some mother name her child Inu-babe? Poor kid." Inuyasha said shaking his head in disapointment.

"No silly, you!" Kikyo pointed to Inuyasha.

"Who me? Who changed my name? It's Inuyasha too you slut." Inuyasha glared at Kikyo.

"Well, Hojo-Chan wanted me to tell you and your pussys too meet him at the park, in the forest at 9 PM tonight." Kikyo tapped her watch.

"Why? He's not gunna turn into the mext Jackson is he?" Miroku snickered.

"Thats for you to find out. So be there or some things will happen to your little group." Kikyo said while turning on her heel. Just before she and clic' went around the cornor, Miroku yelled at them.

"Kikyo, your skirts to high and that thong is to small, you might catch a draft with all your bits hanging out!" Miroku laughed when Kikyo looked down to check, and Inuyasha was barfing behiend a bush.

"Eewwww!" Kagome and Sango yelled at the same time, joining Inuyasha behiend the bush.

It took Inuyasha a few minutes to collect himself, Kagome was rubbing his back, wispering nothing in perticular into his ear. He purred out when she kissed his ear lightly.

"Are you all better?" She said, patting his back.

"I guess, I don't think I'll ever be okay after seeing THAT!" He almost started to gag again.

"Well are we gunna meet Hobo or what?" Miroku finally calmed down.

"I guess, we ain't got anything better to do." Sango said brushing dirt off of herself.

"well I don't feel like going back into school after that, how bout you guys?" Kagome said, swinging her arm, mock punching Hojo.

"Same here, And I'm hungry to, And I need to get that taste out of my mouth." Inuyahsa stuck out his tounge.

"Yeah dude you better, or you might not get to make out with Kagome at Shane's party." Miroku flinched when Inuyasha gave him "The Look".

Inuyasha put out his ciggie as did Kagome and Sango, and started their way over to Inuyasha's house...More like a mansion.

As soon as they walked up the stairs, Inuyasha being a hanyou, skipped the stairs, and jumped over them to get quicker access to his bathroom.

After every one else scalled the stairs, Inuyasha had tooth-paste foam running down his chin, a tooth brush sticking out of his mouth.

" 'Aroo guys! I 'ink I gos ah 'aste out a my mouff." He smiled like he was on weed...probaly was.

"Im happy for you Inu, now how bout that image?" Miroku waggled his eyebrows.

Inuyasha covered his mouth again, not wanting to barf. He shook his head.

"We'll have to work on that." Sango and Miroku both left the bathroom, leaving Kagome with the foaming at the mouth hanyou.

"You look like you have rabies."

" 'ank ya 'gome!" He spit out the ramander of his tooth paste, and rinsed his mouth.

The rest of the day went unevent full, other than the fact Inuyasha and Kagome were making out on the bed. And Miroku pissed himself when Sango scared him from behiend. So when 9 PM rolled around, they walked to the park.

Nobody spoke as they entered the park, they keep their eyes and ears open, listining for the smallest sound.

When Hojo and three other wanna-be goths walked out of the shadows, They stoped walking.

"How are you my lovely Kagome?" Hojo smirked devilshly.

"Alright hoho, what did you want?" Inuyasha steped in front of Kagome, growling.

"Oh nothing, only to prove to Kagome that I am better than a dirty half breed. And maybe kill all of you in the process." Hojo and his posers laughed.

"Keh! Like that will ever happen." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Oh, but Inuyasha, this is where you are wrong. You have strength and agility. I have a gun." Hojo pulled out a gun, and waved it back and forth. " Think you can beat this in speed?"

"Sure can, then I can blow your brains out with it."

"Try." Hojo aimed the gun, and a bullet wized out at Inuyasha. Every one jumped to the side.

"See, too slow." Inuyasha dodged another bullet.

"Okay, well lets see what happenes when my lovlely Kagome is hurting." One of Hojo's lackys lunged out at Kagome, and pulled her close, a blade pressed to her throut, a small amout of blood running down her neck.

"Inuyasha!" She wimpered, unshed tears welded up in her eyes.

"Let her go you Mother Fucke-" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks when a shot rang out. It haden't hit him, then who? He turned around to see Miroku clutching his gut, a small amount of blood running down his chin.

"Opps, guess my aims a little off." Hojo shruged his shoulders.

"MIROKU!" Sango ran over to the wounded boy.

"San-Sango dear. I'll be ok-okay. Just, be sure that you don't," He started caughing up blood.

"Miroku..." Sango pulled him into his chest.

" Be sure you don't, get hurt." He smiled weakly.

"You die on me and I'll make you regret it." Sango cried into his shoulder.

"Would you two please SHUT UP!" Hojo aimed his gun at Sango's back. The gun cracked out, but never hit Sango. Miroku had fallen backwards right before the gun was fired, thank sweet timing.

"Well, another bullet wasted, your turn dog boy." Hojo signaled for his man that had Kagome to tighten the blade.

Kagome cried out again when the blade sank deeper into her skin. Inuyasha lept for the man that held Kagome. Another gun shot rang out, but it wasn't Hojo's.

Inuyasha looked to where the shot had come from. Of all the people that could have saved them, it had to be Koga and Ayame.

Ayame laughed hystaricly when Hojo fell to the ground, blood spurting from his skull, dead.

"Koga, your girlfriend is sick."

"Well this sick gilfriend saved your ass." Ayame, took another shot, taking out the guy that held Kagome. She jumped and ran over to Inuyasha, and clung to him like a life line.

The other two men ran off, scared shitless.

"Inuyasha. Is Miroku dead?" Kagome looked at the two forms laying on the ground.

"No, He'll be fine." Sango sat up with Miroku in her arms.

"Good. No more Homo." Kagome sighed as she snugled into Inuyasha's chest.

"Your bleeding Kag."

"You don't say?" Kagome remarked sacasticly at Ayame.

"Come on. Miroku needs to be bandged up and You need to clean your cut." Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, and waited for Sango, Ayame and Koga to catch up. Miroku wasn't the lightest person in the world.

**((They stoped at Kagome's house because it was the closest.))**

Ayame, Koga and Sango were cleaning up Miroku, While Inuyasha was helping Kagome.

"Stupid girl." He tilted her head to one side to see her wound better.

"Why am I the stupid girl?" She crossed her arms.

"Because your my stupid girl." He bought his lips down to hers and captured them in a firey kiss.

Inuyasha rubbed small patterens on her back, getting light moans from the girl. He pressed her against the closed door, and sucked on her lower lip. She moaned when he started to massage her breasts.

He smirked at the reaction he was getting from her. He broke the kiss and travled down her neck and started to suck on her collar bone.

Kagome reached her hands over to his dog ears, and rubbed them in curcular motion, getting a groan from the dog demon.

"I need you." His voice came out husky and lust filled.

"How bad." She teased him lightly by leaning down and licked his ear.

He ground his hard shaft against her pelvis, getting another moan from her.

"That bad."

"Then take me." She crashed her lips against his, and he licked her lips, and she granted him entrance, which he took without second thought.

He pulled away, his breath heavy. "Are you sure?" He kissed her lips lightly.

"Yes."

He pulled her up to his waist, and his hands snaked his hands up her shirt. Kagome wrappd her legs around him tightly, his erection pressing against her heat, and creating a growing friction.

"Once we start, we won't stop." He rubbed her breasts, angered by the bra that keep him from smothering them.

"Once we start, I won't stop." She ripped his QuickSilver shirt off, and traced his lean chest and abs with her small fingers.

She wiggled out of his grasp, and kissed her way down his chest. She stopped and smiled slyly when she came to his pant's waist line.

She traced her hands around the buckle of the belt, and finally un-doing it, she tossed it to the side. She ran her hands down his sides and to his butt, which she squeezed firmly.

Inuyasha arched his neck back, groaning lightly. His eyes widened when his pants came un-done,

Kagome's hand grasped his shaft through his boxers, and sharted to rub her hand back and forth.

Inuyasha moaned out and arched his back. He groaned out her name getting a pleased smile from Kagome.

"Take 'em off." She pulled at the hem of the boxers.

"Only if you take off your shirt and damned bra." He tugged on her shirt.

She kissed his lips lightly. "Deal." She pulled her shirt over her head, and let it fall to the floor, then she reached her hands behiend her back and let the bra straps fall off her shoulders.

"Happy?" He crashed his lips to hers. "Very." His hands grasped her breasts and massaged them.

Kagome put her hand down his boxers and grasped his erection and rubbed her hand in a up and down motion. Inuyasha moaned heavily and grasped her hand. His larger hand clovered over hers, and aplied more pressure to his erection. Before he neared his climax, he pulled her and his hands out of his boxers.

"I wanna have some fun." He kissed his down to the valley between her breasts and licked there. He moved his head over to the right and started to suck on her nipple, his hand rubbed the other one.

Kagome moaned out and ground her hips into his growing erection, getting a ruff suck on her nipple.

"Take off them damn jeans." He tugged on her jeans then switched breasts.

Kagome got her jeans off fairly easy considering what was happening. Inuyasha kissed his way down her belly and kissed her belly-button lightly, making Kagome giggle.

"Ticklelish?" His ruff, dog like tounge ran along her stomach, making her giggle.

Inuyasha kissed his way back up to her face, and kissed her lips. He thrust his tounge into her mouth, and she bit down lightly, nibbling on his lip, and sucking an his tounge.

A beating on the door starteled them both. "Kagome?" Sango called out, knoking on the door again.

"Hai! What is it Sango?" Kagome pulled her shirt over her head.

"We're taking Miroku back to his place. I just wanted to let you know. I'll call you tomorrow." They heard her foot steps go back to the guest room and then every one walk by, and then down the stairs.

Kagome sighed when the door closed.

"We can finish later." She ground her hips into his again before walking out of the bathroom.

_**666666666666666**_

Okay, hojo's dead, every ones happy. a lime or emon in the chapter.

HAve a nice day, chapter took long enough...read my newer stories!


End file.
